1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for pulverizing a surface in applications such as, but not limited to, reclaiming asphaltic material from a surface, stabilizing a soil base and removing overburden in open-pit mining.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,398 discloses a bidirectional apparatus for preparing a road bed. The cutter drum and cutter housing are carried from a generally vertical direction rather than being dragged from a horizontal direction.
With this construction, the leading end of the cutter housing may bind into the road bed and hamper the operation of the apparatus. In order to alleviate this problem, it is desirable to drag or pull the cutter housing over the surface when moving forward or in reverse. By towing the cutter housing from its leading end, the cutter housing is less likely to bind into the material.